Roller Coaster
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Fiction post-episode du 21 de la saison 4, Turn of the Screws. C'est une fiction Slash, sur le couple Nick/Greg. Nos deux amis décident de passer un peu de temps à la foire, après une enquête, et y rencontrent une connaissance.


Dislaimer : Alors je possède tout ! D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça que Nick et Greg sont en couple. Parce que vous voyez, ils… *sonnerie de téléphone* [décroche] Hein ? Pardon ? … Vous êtes certains ? Ah… Oui… Je comprends… Bon, d'accord. [raccroche]. Bon, je ne possède pas Les Experts… Evidemment… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Nick et Greg sont bien en couple, les scénaristes me l'ont confirmé ! C'est juste qu'ils ont préférés ne pas le montrer encore tout de suite ! =D Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ^^ [s'enfuit très loin] Restez lire cette fic s'il vous plait, promis, je ne dévierai plus comme ça xD

Couple : Nick/Greg. Slash, donc. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous aimez, c'est une bonne chose ! X3

Série : Les Experts (CSI)

Spoiler et situation: Aucun spoiler, la fic se passe juste après l'épisode 04X21, Turn of The Screws (= Panique sur le grand huit, pour le titre français)

Histoire : Pas besoin d'avoir vu l'épisode pour comprendre cette fiction. C'est juste que l'enquête concernait des personnes mortes après qu'un « wagon » d'une montagne russe se soit écrasé. A la fin de l'épisode, on voit Grissom de retour à la fête foraine et discuter avec un des employés. Je me suis donc dit que Nick et Greg aussi pouvait être revenu sur le « lieu de crime » ^^

Mot de l'auteur : D'abord, merci beaucoup de lire ma fiction ! X3 Pardonnez-moi pour le titre j'avoue très recherché… xD Mais j'ai écrite cette histoire sous ce titre, alors après j'ai préféré le laisser plutôt que changer. Pour finir, je vous en prie, laissez un review. Juste un mot même, un tout petit. Parce que ce n'est pas très encourageant de poster une fic et de n'avoir aucun ou un seul commentaire… ^^' ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir vos avis, moi X3 Sur ce bonne lecture et merci ! X3

Roller Coaster

- Alleeeez ! S'il te plaît !

Nick soupira et roula des yeux en sentant Greg le secouer par l'épaule sans ménagement.

- Greg…

- Nick, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !

L'agent se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression étincelante du jeune chimiste. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il s'appuya contre le dossier d'un banc pour gagner de l'assurance, s'éloignant ainsi discrètement du contact de son ami, observant les gens se déplacer autour d'eux avec animation. La foire était pleine de monde et de bruit. Des effluves de gaufres, de barbes à papa et de sucre s'échappaient de partout. Des enfants bondissaient avec de grandes peluches dans les bras, des couples amoureux marchaient main dans la main en se partageant à manger, des pères portaient leurs fils sur leurs épaules, des amies rigolaient en désignant des attractions, des potes se taquinaient en se bousculant gentiment, des cris provenaient de la maison fantôme, des rires du labyrinthe de miroirs. Cette agitation aurait en principe donné le tournis à Nick, mais la présence de Greg l'apaisait. Quoique pour le moment, elle lui mettait plutôt des bâtons dans les roues… Il croisa le regard enthousiasme de ce dernier et commença.

- Comment tu peux avoir envie de ça toi ? Après notre enquête…

- Mais c'était exceptionnel ! Renchérit Greg en se positionnant devant lui.

- Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas tout seul ?

- Bah… C'est pas drôle… Mais bon, tant pis… Dommage…

Le blond prit une moue déçue et fixa le sol, attendant la réaction de son partenaire. Celui-ci avala sa salive et secoua la tête. Il savait que Greg le faisait marcher, évidemment, le traître… Mais il lui était malgré tout impossible de lui résister…

- Bon… D'accord Greg… Grogna-t-il.

Le visage du concerné s'éclaira aussitôt d'un immense et sublime sourire. Il se jeta presque sur Nick et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Merci, Nick !

Le CSI fut envahi par une douce odeur spécifique à son cadet mélangeant café, cannelle et eau de Cologne. Des picotements envahirent son estomac et il sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rouge.

- Ouais c'est ça… Tu me remercieras moins quand on se sera écrasé en pleine course…

Greg ne l'écouta même pas, aussi heureux qu'un gamin. Il continua de tenir Nick contre lui et l'emmena rapidement – presque de force – vers le petit guichet à quelques pas d'eux.

- Et voilà, c'est parti…

Au soupir de Nick, Greg se tourna vers lui et rigola.

- 'Me dis pas que t'as peur ? Toi, le grand et courageux Nick Stokes ?

- Pff, 'dis pas de sottises voyons, Greggo…

Le chimiste sourit de bonheur, s'agitant impatiemment sur la place qu'il partageait avec son ami. Ils se trouvaient en tête du petit wagon, installés sur du cuir rouge rembourré. Juste derrière eux, il y avait un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années et sa – sans doute – petite-sœur. Encore derrière eux, un jeune homme et une fille bavardant ensemble, à l'évidence en couple, qui se trouvaient devant une mère et son fils. Greg regardait tout autour de lui, détaillant avec envie les montagnes russes qu'ils allaient bientôt faire. De son côté, Nick vérifia instinctivement que sa ceinture était bien attachée, puis s'étira, allant frôler le dos du blond avec sa main. Accidentellement, bien sûr…

Un employé d'environ vingt ans passa vérifier que tout était en règle, s'attirant un regard noir du jeune homme lorsqu'il plaisanta avec la fille. Puis, il se dirigea vers un levier sur lequel il tira en criant :

- En avant pour un tour de « La Malédiction de Ramsès » ! Amusez-vous bien !

Les deux policiers se regardèrent avec amusement quand le wagon se mit lentement en marche et commença à monter une pente en grinçant. En attendant d'arriver en haut, Nick se laissa vagabonder dans ses pensées. Il se rendit alors compte de la chance qu'il avait, malgré sa réticence de départ. Il passait le début de sa journée, après une enquête résolue, avec la personne qu'il appréciait plus que quiconque… Il était en train d'observer rêveusement les épis de Greg et ses lèvres fines lorsque que tout à coup, il se sentit plonger en avant à une vitesse folle. Il entendit les enfants hurler dans son dos, les deux jeunes crier de joie, et la mère d'horreur. Mais surtout, il entendit le rire de Greg. Oh, bien sûr, il le connaissait par cœur, le rire de Greg qui illuminait ses heures de travail. Mais celui-ci était en quelque sorte nouveau, encore plus enfantin et puissant. La poitrine de Nick se gonfla de bonheur et ce fut plus fort que lui, il explosa de rire à son tour. Le chimiste se tourna immédiatement vers lui, apparemment agréablement surpris, ses cheveux volant en tous sens. Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres, et il leva les bras pour se mettre à crier, comme s'il s'amusait pour la première fois, ce qui n'était pas peu dire puisqu'il s'agissait de Greg.

Cette montagne russe n'avait rien d'une arnaque, vu sa longueur. Le vent fouettait le visage de Nick, qui avait l'impression de voler, montant, descendant, virant à gauche et à droite sans cesse. L'aura de joie et d'excitation que dégageait son ami l'avait complètement submergé, le libérant de la fatigue du travail, de la pression des enquêtes, et même de l'inquiétude que l'on ne devine ses sentiments pour un certain jeune blondinet de l'équipe. Soudain, alors que le wagon prenait un virage serré à droite et qu'il remarquait avec attendrissement la gamine de derrière se coller contre son frère, Nick manqua de s'étouffer de surprise. Une main venait de se poser sur la sienne pour la serrer. Son ventre se tordit et il regarda brusquement Greg. Peut-être trop brusquement car celui-ci arrêta de rire, inquiet que son geste ne soit mal pris par son ainé. Le policier scientifique craignit que le chimiste ne retire sa main, aussi lui adressa-t-il un sourire chaleureux comme de ceux qu'il lui réservait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le blond parut soulagé et éclata à nouveau de rire alors que le « véhicule » fonçait droit devant comme une fusée. Nick en était presque certain, il ne rêvait pas lorsque la pression de la main de Greg s'accentua encore plus autour de ses doigts.

Si tout le monde a tendance à regretter que les tours d'attractions paraissent toujours trop courts, Nick fut le premier à le penser. Le wagon ralentit peu à peu sa course et les cris s'apaisèrent, se muant en quelques pouffements ou soupirs de soulagement. Pourquoi cela devait-il se finir déjà maintenant ? L'agent remarqua alors que la main de Greg n'avait pas quitté son emplacement, posée sur la sienne. Il se tourna vers son ami qui le fixait intensément, avec ce regard qui lui coupait à chaque fois le souffle. Le CSI voulut parler, quand une voix familière les fit sursauter. Ils se lâchèrent aussitôt – surtout Nick – et se retournèrent. Tandis que les autres passagers du wagon commençaient à en sortir, aidés de l'employé, Grissom se tenait à côté de l'appareil, avec son air narquois et amusé habituel.

- J'en reviens pas ! Vous avez fait un tour sans même me prévenir !

- Oh, Grissom ! S'exclama Nick, surpris et rougissant de plus belle.

Il voulut se détacher pour se lever, mais son supérieur lui indiqua de rester à sa place d'un petit geste.

- Pas question de s'enfuir, Nick !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que…

- Vous nous accompagnez pour un tour ? Lança Greg avec sarcasme, ayant compris plus vite que son partenaire qu'il venait d'interrompre.

Gil attendit que le frère et la sœur se détachent et s'en aillent en riant pour s'installer derrière ses deux CSI et taper sur l'épaule de Greg.

- Exactement ! En vous voyant, j'ai repayé un tour pour vous deux, et pour moi bien sûr !

- Oh, c'est sympa ! Renchérit le blond. On vous remboursera après, vous tracassez pas !

- J'y compte bien, Greg, que crois-tu ?

Nick, qui les dévisageait à tour de rôle discuter comme s'il n'était pas là, finit par parler.

- Heu, mais, moi je…

- Oh, allez Nicky, tu m'avais promis !

L'ainé des deux agents piqua immédiatement un fard, déjà mal à l'aise lorsque Greg flirtait avec lui quand ils étaient seuls, mais encore plus lorsque c'était devant quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater une « presque » évidence, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas de faux espoirs : si au début, Greg avait pour ainsi dire flirté avec toute l'équipe – et beaucoup Sarah – à présent… Nick était l'unique personne avec qui il continuait de le faire vraiment et quasiment en continu. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce juste une illusion, un désir que Nick aurait voulu voir être réel…

- Prêts les garçons ?

Interrompu dans ses réflexions, Nick Stokes jeta un coup d'œil à Grissom et ne pu que s'étonner de le trouver plus rayonnant qu'à la normale, assis seul sur sa banquette de wagon, tenant la barre devant lui à deux mains, l'air à moitié aussi impatient que Greg. Ce dernier ne paraissait d'ailleurs nullement dérangé par la présence de leur chef. Il adressa un clin d'œil taquin à Nick et se remit à sourire à la voix de l'employé.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs et petits… vous voilà partis !

Comme précédemment, le wagon entama paisiblement sa montée puis prit de la vitesse et se jeta dans le vide, guidé par les rails et accompagné par les cris. Etrangement, une bouffée de bien être envahi Nick, découvrant Grissom dans un tout nouvel environnement. Environnement qui semblait lui plaire autant que ses insectes. Nick se sentait plus apaisé que jamais, comme au beau milieu d'un rêve… Mais il oublia vite son supérieur, dès que Greg passa un bras autour de ses épaules, s'amusant apparemment autant qu'au premier tour. Ce qui pouvait paraitre logique, puisque les sensations restent plus ou moins les mêmes au fil des passages sur l'attraction selon chaque personne. Et Nick n'échappait pas à la règle, sans même besoin des montagnes russes. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent la cadence et une chaleur se dégagea dans toute sa poitrine. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre – puis arrêta de peur de se couper la lange alors que le véhicule ne cessait de foncer à tout vitesse – et finit par sentir sa gêne diminuer peu à peu avec les émotions secouantes de la montagne russe. Le sourire du chimiste lui sembla s'agrandir encore plus, si c'était possible, lorsqu'il trouva le courage de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les lui ébouriffer.

Grissom ne devait pas avoir fait d'attractions fortes depuis des lustres, car les tours se succédèrent les uns après les autres. L'avantage, c'était que « La Malédiction de Ramsès » était plus perfectionnée que l'attraction qui avait subi « l'accident » sur lequel ils avaient enquêté, et le wagon suivait donc des chemins différents à chaque fois. Mais ça, Nick n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il ne s'en aperçut d'ailleurs même pas.

Puisqu'ils restaient dans le véhicule, les trois policiers scientifiques ne regardaient pas les photos prises lors du parcours – et vendues à un prix exorbitant. Mais cela n'empêchait pas celles-ci de s'afficher sur l'écran du stand en face de la montagne russe.

La première n'avait rien de particulier. Greg et Nick assis côte à côte comme deux amis passant un moment de détente ensemble. La suivante, sur laquelle Gil apparaissait derrière eux, laissait deviner une légère gêne dans l'expression de Nick. Ensuite, sur les photos suivantes, elle disparut petit à petit. On passait de Nick et Greg riant à grands éclats, à Nick ébouriffant à nouveau les cheveux de Greg, Greg s'appuyant sur Nick avec un regard pétillant, Nick tentant d'empêcher Greg d'enlever sa ceinture, et même vers la fin… à Nick et Greg main dans la main, d'abord posées sur le siège discrètement, puis levées en l'air dans le feu de l'action avec un Nick rougissant, un Greg rayonnant… et les yeux de Grissom braqués sur eux d'un air amusé et sous-entendant un « je-le-savais » très clair. Et, à moins que ce ne soit une illusion d'optique dû au fait qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas quitter leurs places, les deux jeunes CSI paraissaient à chaque fois plus proches l'un de l'autre…

Tout comme pour le bowling, Nick avait passé – et passait encore parfois – un bon nombre d'instants en famille dans les foires. Mais après tant de tours, et peut-être aussi à cause de la présence euphorisante de Greg, il eut le tournis pendant plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il sortait du wagon. Il attendit en s'étirant que Gil et Greg le rejoigne et se massa le crâne.

- Fouaaaa ! C'était excellent ! S'exclama le chimiste. Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas éclaté comme ça !

Son regard se posa alors sur le stand de photos. Il se redressa d'un bond et pivota vers son partenaire.

- J'vais voir les photos !

Nick aurait voulu le retenir que cela n'aurait rien changé, le jeune scientifique se précipitait déjà vers l'écran comme un gamin. Son ainé soupira et sortit un billet de sa poche.

- Il est vraiment irrécupérable… Tenez, Grissom, pour le tour que vous nous avez payé. Vous restez encore un peu ici ?

Grissom remercia le CSI en prenant l'argent puis secoua le tête, revigoré par ses montagnes russes, d'une apparence rajeunie.

- Non, je vais rentrer. Et vous deux ?

- Bah… Je vais au moins attendre Greg, on, verra après… Expliqua Nick en haussant des épaules et salivant à l'odeur d'une crêpe au chocolat que tenait un enfant devant lui.

- Je vois…

Gil esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable et donna une tape dans le dos de son agent. Il commença à s'éloigner après l'avoir salué et lancé un « à demain », quand il s'arrêta soudainement, à plusieurs mètres de Nick. Comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, il se retourna vers lui, non sans manquer son regard interrogateur.

- Oh et… Nick ?

- Ouais ?

- Félicitation pour vous et Greg !

Le jeune policier se figea, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés. Maintenant que la phrase atteignait son cerveau, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris… Que voulait dire Grissom ? Est-ce-qu'il sous-entendait que… ? Voyant l'expression amusée de son supérieur, il eut la confirmation de la signification de ses mots. Il vira entièrement au rouge et se mit à bafouiller, assez fort pour être entendu.

- Hein ? Mais, vous… ? Attendez, ce n'est pas ce que… !

Cependant, Grissom ne l'écouta même pas. Il rigola en pivotant sur ses talons et partit en agitant la main. Complètement sous le choc, Nick resta où il était sans bouger, le cœur battant. _Félicitation pour vous et Greg !_ … Pourquoi, _comment _Grissom avait-il pu imaginer qu'ils étaient… _en couple _? C'est à ce moment que le chimiste choisit de refaire apparition.

- Nick ! S'extasia-t-il, faisant sursauter son ami alors qu'il apparaissait soudainement dans son champ de vision. Tiens, Grissom est parti ? Bref. Dis, dis, viens un peu m'aider à choisir une photo, y'en a trop ! – remarquant le trouble de celui à qui il parlait, Greg pencha la tête sur le côté et se calma – Heu… Nick ? Ça va ? C'est le départ de Grissom qui te met dans cet état ou quoi ?

Nick plongea son regard dans celui noisette de Greg et déglutit avec difficulté.

- Heu… Greg, y'a… Heu…

- Oui ? Qu'est ce qui a Nick ? Insista le blond, à présent inquiet.

Le ventre du plus jeune des deux hommes se noua. Il avait vu les photos. Il s'était bien rendu compte de s'être lâché. Quoique… Pas tant que ça… Mais… Et si ça avait déjà été trop aux yeux de Nick ? Pourtant, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire, si ? Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu faire de scène devant Grissom… Ou peut-être ne s'était-il rendu compte que par après que ces gestes voulaient dire bien plus qu'une amitié complice dans le cœur de Greg... Peut-être allait-il lui annoncer qu'il se faisait de faux espoirs – dans le meilleur des cas – ou ne plus vouloir avoir de contacts avec lui – dans le pire…

Le blondinet se tordit les mains en avalant sa salive. Il ne voulait pas perdre Nick… Leurs moments de flirts, son sourire, ses taquineries, son attitude protectrice, son romantisme qu'il cachait avec timidité, sa gentillesse… Il s'apprêtait déjà à entreprendre une suite d'excuses pour essayer de rattraper ses bêtises, lorsque Nick lâcha, s'évertuant à regarder ailleurs.

- Grissom croyait qu'on était ensemble… Ensemble, en couple quoi…

Le scientifique fronça des sourcils, cherchant à interpréter ce que cela voulait dire. Nick ne lui en voulait pas ? Comme s'il n'avait jamais douté de lui, la confiance de Greg commençait déjà à revenir au grand gallot. Son ainé se passa une main sur la nuque et eut un rire gêné.

- Je… Je sais pas pourquoi il a été s'imaginer ça…

Comprenant de mieux en mieux les attitudes de son ami, Greg s'aperçut tout de suite du rougissement des joues de ce dernier, de la langue qu'il se passait sur les lèvres, et de ses yeux fuyants. Exactement les mêmes détails qui apparaissaient lorsque le chimiste s'amusait à pousser le flirt au maximum. Une vague de soulagement le fit sourire et il détailla Nick, encore plus adorable quand il était mal à l'aise. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il n'essayait pas, aussi gros soient les risques s'il se trompait sur les sentiments de son partenaire. Il s'avança donc et murmura.

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Nick toussota et tenta de rester détendu, sans grand résultat.

- Heu… Que… Je… Rien.

Greg haussa un sourcil. Son souffle chaud caressa le visage de son ami.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pas… Pas eu le temps…

- C'est la seule raison ?

- Comment ça ?

- C'était pas aussi parce que c'était ce que tu souhaitais ?

Les mots étaient presque sortis tous seuls, dépassant la pensée, de la bouche de Greg. Il bloqua sa respiration et observa Nick avec appréhension. Il y avait été fort quand même… Son partenaire le dévisagea, figé sur place comme une statue de marbre. Le cadet finit par avoir l'impression de recevoir un saut d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il s'était complètement planté… Et ça, impossible à rattraper.

- Ex… Excuse-moi, oublie ça tu veux ?

Greg se maudit intérieurement, refoulant ses larmes. Il pivota sur ses talons et fit mine de partir. Mais une main se referma sur son poignet et une voix l'arrêta.

- Attends ! Attends, Greg…

Le jeune chimiste leva les yeux vers Nick, craintif. Comme il n'y vit ni dégoût ni colère, il se mit à espérer pouvoir récupérer son amitié.

- Ecoute, Nick, je… Heu… Tu vois en fait, je… Je suis…

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer plus loin. Deux lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, les réduisant au silence.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce que Greg avait pu imaginer. Nick passa une main dans sa chevelure indisciplinée, et resserra ensuite son emprise sur son poignet, comme s'il craignait que ce moment ne soit qu'un mirage. Le scientifique agrippa les bords de sa veste et lui mordilla les lèvres. Son ainé entrouvrit sans tarder la bouche, et le laissa approfondir le baiser. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Il leur semblait qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un deux pièces de puzzle destinées à finir ensemble complètes une fois seulement emboitées.

Seulement, au désespoir de tous les amants, l'homme a besoin d'oxygène, et ils furent obligés de se séparer. Se tenant cependant toujours l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, ils se regardèrent en souriant et Greg lâcha, frémissant à la caresse du pouce de Nick sur sa joue.

- Bon, et bien… Grissom avait raison, en quelque sorte ?

- Comme toujours… Et il avait même un coup d'avance cette fois-ci…

- Faut dire, tu cachais mal ton jeu Nicky…

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Nick. On voyait bien que c'était toi qui en pinçais pour moi, G' !

Greg sourit de plus belle et posa une main sur le torse de son compagnon pour un second baiser, moins passionné mais tous aussi rempli d'amour, voire plus maintenant que le désir accumulé au fil du temps avait pu être en partie apaisé. Couvant d'un air protecteur, comblé et amoureux son cadet des yeux, Nick lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux puis passa un bras autour de sa taille, heureux de constater qu'il l'avait surpris par ces gestes démonstratifs alors qu'ils étaient entourés de personnes.

- Alors, on va les voir ces photos, Greggo ?

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The End. Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction ! ^^ Et n'oubliez pas ! Re-vi-ew, pleeeease ! *_* X3 ça ne prend pas longtemps, et ça peut rendre une certaine personne heureuse comme c'est pas possible ! X3


End file.
